The second time Jordan dropped food
by Perle de Nacre
Summary: Who would have known that the second time Jordan dropped food would be in a damn blocked elevator ? Short fic, request.


Helloooo~ I'm back with some OSR fic for you! I have to say I'm not totally satisfied with it, I feel like my sentences are really clumsy for some reason. Let's say I'm too tired to english properly ~ (sowwy D:)

Request by anon : Could you write a drabble or longer fic where Jordan and Molly are locked in the same room/stuck in a lift? It might or might not contain shipping. Thank you!

Of course I can 8D

* * *

The elevator stopped abruptly, surprising the two teenagers and the power went off.

"Aw man, you've gotta be kidding me !"

The punk girl grumbling reached her phone that fell on the ground and turned the flashlight tool on. With the help of the small device, Jordan tried to call the landlord, pressing ardently on the emergency button. "Hellooo? Is anyone there ?"

"We're stuck in the elevator! Hello?!"

The gunner crossed his arms.

"Seems like the power is definitely off..." he said. "You'd think that by 2085 we wouldn't have to deal with that kind of stuff anymore..."

She sighed.

"That's my fault for choosing to pay the rent myself, I had to opt for the cheaper option. Ugh. Talk about independence."

He smiled at her goofily and lifted his arms, holding two pizza boxes.

"Well, at least we have food !"

"Good to know being stuck in an elevator that could fall down and crush our bodies anytime doesn't affect your appetite, Jordan." she said, trying not to smile back.

"Well, there's also the fact that I'm pretty much immortal now but if yo..!" He was interrupted as the elevator violently moved a few centimeters down.

The pilot shrieked a bit until she was stabilized. The young Avatar was glad she could not see his face because he was pretty sure that he was as red as his friend's hair at this right moment. When he was done thanking the gods (or the creators ?) for his sudden luck, he realized something : he had dropped the pizzas to grab her arm to hold her when she almost lost her balance. "Um... sorry."

He let her go and searched for the pizza boxes on the floor. It's not like he could see well but it didn't seem like anything spilled out of them. "Whew..."

Jordan guessed more than he saw Eva staring at him.

"Seriously Jordan, just save us."

He held his hands up as his defense. "I can't ! I promised I wouldn't use my powers on Earth! They would get on my butt up there !"

"How is that even possible ? You should be able to do anything you want, you're literally GOD !"

"Listen I'm not too sure about anything yet, but that's the deal !"

"It's not like you're using them for crap, you'd save our ass!"

"I know I'm sorry! But I don't want the creators to think I can't deal with anything without using my powers anymore..."

Molly narrowed her eyes, judging him for a while. Then, she just sat down pouting and as he imitated her and sat on the opposite side, she managed to open one of the boxes. A slice in hand, she spoke once more "I don't know what you'd even be risking fo..."

"Not being able to see yo..." He said quickly. She glanced up at him, open mouthed as her hand holding the slice stilled in front of it. "Ooouuuu and you know, everyone here, the earth team, my parents..."

He kept babbling and seemed to find everywhere but her spot interesting to stare at and try to mentally fade in. Well, he could **literally** do that if he really wanted to.

Eva put the pizza slice down.

She didn't know what she had done to deserve someone as devoted as Jordan. She had been running after her dad the whole time and if the great adventure had left her some time for romance well... she had spend it pining over Prince Aikka.

Yet here was the boy who after throwing himself in a power ball for her, had reappeared at her door a few months later with his usual goofy smile and his new powerful aura. It's true that their relationship had a pretty rocky start on Alwas. However, he really did go through the whole adventure with her. By trusting her as a pilot, then as a friend.

And he fell in love with her. He had become her friend, her partner and so much more than that.

He was probably the most selfless person she had ever encountered.

 _That's why he makes a great Avatar_. Relaxed and a bit pink, she smiled at him.

"Thank you." The young man jumped a bit and stopped talking, staring at her questionably. As he was intending to ask her why, the power was suddenly back and the pilot got up eagerly.

"Look Jordan, it's back !" Pressing her finger over the fifth floor button, the elevator started to move and a few seconds later, the door opened.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Hurry up! I'm so making you bite the dust tonight! Get ready to eat your joystick!"

Challenged, he smirked at her.

"HA. You're on Molly! Told ya, I was already playing video games before I was even born. YOU're going down for sure."

She laughed mockingly.

"We'll see about that." Her voice faded slowly as they walked away from their temporary prison.

* * *

Weeeeeell, that was cheesy.

I have this headcanon of Jordan allowed to come back to Earth under the condition that he is not allowed to use his powers for anything personal, that would be too easy otherwise... haha Also yeah he calls her Molly. Remember when he asks her which name he should call her and when she leaves him the choice he decides to keep using Molly ? WELL I THOUGHT THAT WAS CUTE. So he still calls her Molly.

Eva is... slow. I think that after finding her father she needs to grow as a woman before having a proper love interest with anyone. But hey the boy's getting there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Thanks for reading and see you soon !


End file.
